Roam
by hatakeprince
Summary: Kakashi loves to be in love but maybe the one he's really in love with was right in front of him the whole time. KakaSaku pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_: I got this idea from a show I was watching so it's not fully mine idk. This chapter is gonna be pretty short oh and Kira Kurami is an oc

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto or the characters, ect.

**Chapter One**

* * *

Clanks of metal could be heard throughout the field as team seven roughly trained. Naruto was getting pumped, he couldn't remember the last time he had some decent training to measure his skill.

"Heh, you'll have to try harder than that." He taunted Sai.

"You shouldn't be one to talk when you're struggling to hold yourself together. It's obvious Naruto-kun, you're about to drop any second now." The dark haired boy smiled to himself.

Naruto didn't realize it but Sai was correct. Not a minute later did Naruto collapse to the ground with a thud. A few chuckles from afar were heard and the two hidden figures emerged. Sakura and Kakashi stood side by side as they watched Naruto send death glares to his sparring partner.

"I see Naruto has had enough, ne?" The silver-haired team leader spoke up.

Naruto growled, "Errgh not even, Sai just distracted me!"

"You should really stop blaming others for your own failure. It makes oneself look bad." Sai's tone was serious, but he still had that smile on his face. Nevertheless Naruto got up and the two male ninjas continued to bicker as they made their way to Ichiraku.

"I guess things never change, huh?" The pink-haired kunoichi giggled.

"You mean Naruto and Sai?" Kakashi scoffed. "Of course not. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if they argued like that until they're my age."

"Awh, you're not that old Kakashi." She smiled at the thought. It was true Kakashi even knew that he was probably one of the finer looking males of in Konoha, for his age anyway.

"Hehe yeah I know, Sakura-chan. I just feel that way sometimes." Their eyes locked onto one another's for what felt like forever until Sakura broke the silence.

"Um, y-you know we could catch up." She hesitated nervously as Kakashi showed confusion. Before he could question her antics she quickly spoke again. "I mean with Naruto and Sai. We could catch up with them at Ichiraku."

Kakashi smiled, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to especially if Sakura was going to be there. The older jounin couldn't seem to remember the last time they actually got to talk, everyone had been so caught up with personal things lately. After gathering his thoughts he sighed and finally took a moment to speak, "You know Sakura I would love to, really I would."

Sakura's smiled faltered, she knew there would be a "but" coming up soon in his next sentence.

"…But I'm so busy. I still have another sparring match that I promised." He laughs knowing how foolish he may have sounded.

Sakura's mouth dropped a bit, "Another spar? Are you kidding, Kakashi we just spent like two hours out here training like crazy! You may be the famous copy nin but even you need rest."

"Kira insists," Kakashi chuckled softly but Sakura shifted uncomfortably at the mention of that name. It wasn't like her to act this way, and she didn't have a big problem with Kira either. Sakura knows that Kakashi is head over heels in love with this girl and she's never been more than happy for him, but something didn't stir right with her whenever Kira was brought up. Being too lost in her thoughts about Kakashi's current girlfriend Sakura didn't notice her attention being caught, "You alright, Sakura?"

"Um, yeah," She alerted. "I'm fine, you should go. This was fun maybe we can meet up again and go for another round."

He nodded in agreement, "I'd like that very much. I'll see you around, Sakura." The masked copy nin walked off leaving behind a very observant Sakura.

When his figure had faded from view she quietly said, "Yeah, I'll see you around."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: ok stuff actually happens in this chapter i promise

disclaimer on the first chapter

**Chapter Two**

* * *

All that was heard was the scuffling of Kakashi's sandals against the dirt road. He was only a block away from his apartment but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura's invitation to Ichiraku. Kakashi felt slight regret at denying the opportunity but then he thought about Kira. He smiled a little bit, he wasn't one to ditch his friends for a girl but it was different this time. The way Kira made him feel was unbelievable, in fact just the thought of her made Kakashi miss her more. He couldn't wait to freshen up and to see his lovely girl._  
_

Finally getting to his apartment Kakashi quickly unlocked his front door and walked inside. As he closed the door he took a good look around the place. He sighed as his eyes followed the scrolls, and all the laundry scattered on the floor. "Hn, I should probably clean up." He told himself quietly.

* * *

A mumbled moan escaped the female ninja's mouth as she removed her lips and looked into the eyes of the brown haired man. Kira's eyes scoped around the room for a clock, she was sure she needed to meet Kakashi soon but Genma wasn't letting her have that. "Genma," she whispered quietly, "I need to go."

The man sighed, he hated when it came down to this. He and Kira have been sleeping with eachother before and after her and Kakashi had gotten together. Genma smirked at the thought of Kakashi. _For being the infamous copy nin, he sure is clueless as ever when it comes to his own girlfriend sleeping with some other guy behind his back._

The sound of Kira collecting her stuff snapped Genma away from his thoughts, "You're leaving so soon?" He hadn't even noticed that she was no longer in his arms anymore.

She narrowed her eyes, "I told you I have to leave. I'm meeting with Kakashi, remember?"

Genma rolled his eyes, "Ne, can't you just tell him you don't feel good or something I mean it should be no problem lying to him you've been doing it for months."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon Kira, admit it. You've been lying about everything especially to Kakashi." Genma pulled out another senbon from his back pocket as he waited for her answer.

"I-I have not." She stammered a little before continuing, "I mean maybe about this but-"

"You act like this is nothing, heh nah don't sell me out like that. This is a huge secret above all secrets I mean I guess you could count everything else as a white lie compared to this one. But when Kakashi finds out about me you're done." Genma could elaborate further but he knew it wasn't needed.

"And you act like he's going to find out." Kira shot back sternly. "Nobody is going to find out."

Genma laughed at her childish behavior, "The truth is gonna come out eventually you can't just run from it."

"Watch me." Kira looked and felt determined but Genma was still shaking his head. "I hope you know this isn't just on me. If one of us goes down, then so does the other." They stared at each other intensely. Genma had to admit, he hated sneaking around but what Kira said was true. If Kira got caught then so would he, and getting a brutal beaten by one of Konoha's top ninja's wasn't something he looked forward to.

* * *

Kira's long black hair flowed through the afternoon Konoha breeze as she rushed to get to her house. She came to a stop when she heard the annoying voice of the whiskered boy who wasn't that much ahead of her.

"Oi! It's Kaka-sensei's girlfriend hehe, come on Sai!"

"Don't you think you're acting rather extra foolish, Naruto-kun?" Sai said with a blank expression. Naruto ignored him and started walking faster towards Kira.

"Ugh," Kira muttered in disgust, "Doesn't that kid have anything better to do than annoy everyone?"

Once they met face to face Kira raised her right hand gesturing the whiskered boy to stop, "Whatever you're planning to say just save it. I'm not in the mood to waste any more of my time."

Naruto scrunched his face in respond to Kira's rude behavior, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Yeah, well it isn't needed you can leave. I have places to be." She rolled her eyes, brushed past the two boys and took off.

Naruto laughed but it quickly died out, "I hate her so much," Sai shook his head and brushed the comment off as another one of Naruto's immature saying's, but it was true. Naruto has a strange dislike for this woman, Sai didn't necessarily like her either but he never cared what her deal was. Naruto on the other hand wanted nothing more to expose everything she was. He remembered the day he first met her along with the rest of team seven, Naruto had been left alone with Kira and he immediately got attitude in her voice the second Kakashi left. It angered the kyuubi container when he thought about it. Around Kakashi she was this pure, sweet gorgeous angel but right when he leaves the demon comes out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after meeting with the blond-haired jinchuuriki and his friend Kira had finally made it home. She stepped inside and began to look for the things she needed to meet with Kakashi. _Hm maybe I should go change._

She walked into her bedroom and started to remove her top but a slight shriek came out and stopped her when she noticed Genma sitting comfortably on her bed. "Sup," he gazed at her lovely figure, twirling the senbon in his mouth.

"What are you doing here," She interrogated furiously. "I told you I'm meeting with Kakashi, he's probably gonna be here any second!"

"Now see, when you say 'meeting' it makes it sound like you're gonna meet him someplace. You should work on your word diction, Kira." Genma grimaced but it only made the kunoichi angrier.

"And maybe you should work on not following me," She sighed in frustration.

"Just call Kakashi and tell him change of plans you, don't feel good."

"No it won't work you don't know him like I do who knows what'll happen he'll probably-" She was cut off by the door ringing. She hurried out the bedroom door and looked through the peephole of the front door. "Speak of the devil," Kira clenched her teeth before opening. It was Kakashi. She ran back to her room to find Genma. "Kakashi is at the door. I need you to hide. No questions just hide and stay quiet. I'll get rid of him but you can't make any sounds." After that she made her way through the hall and into the living room again to let Kakashi inside.

"Hi, honey." Kira greeted him as sweetly as ever.

"Hey," He responded coolly, kissed her on the cheek and let himself inside. His mask was on but you could still see his smile, "So are you ready?"

"S-Sure just give a me a few-" A thud from the other room cut Kira off and captured Kakashi's attention.

"What was that?" He quickly inquired before moving to investigate.

"U- Um nothing!" She grabbed Kakashi's arm to hold him still. "It's probably just the cats."

"Cats?" He chuckled lightly, "babe you you don't have any cats."

Kira sighed and rubbed her forehead, "they're probably the neighbors or something I don't know but they've been coming around way too often" She was almost at a loss of how to get him to drop the subject.

"Nonsense, I'll take care of them" He began moving down the hall towards Kira's bedroom door.

Meanwhile Genma had been sitting on Kira's bed listening to their whole conversation coming from the living room. He huffed in irritation, "Come on Kira get rid of him already..." The man had jumped when he noticed the doorknob turning but it was too late to find a quick hiding spot because as soon as the door had opened Genma was faced with the man he hoped to avoid, Hatake Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: feel free to leave a review i'm open to anything ~

disclaimer on the first chapter

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kakashi and Genma had an intense stare down before Kakashi spoke up, "What the hell is he doing in your bedroom?" He folded his arms against his abdomen and eyed Kira suspiciously. Kira opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

What was going on? It all happened so fast, she had so many questions. Why didn't Genma hide? How did Kakashi get to the bedroom that quick? But more importantly she asked herself what the hell she was supposed to do about it all.

Kira hesitated before answering but she came up with something hopefully it would work, "Kakashi he's following me!"

Kakashi turned back to Genma, "What?" His lone onyx eye narrowed at the man with the senbon in his mouth.

"S-See, and this is proof I had no idea he was in here I was waiting for you. He won't stop and he just keeps appearing all over the place, Kakashi." Kira lied, as Kakashi continued to send death glares to Genma she had to hand it to herself even she believed that Genma was following her. Well he sort of was _anyway_.

"I swear to god if you ever show up here again you can- "

"Save it, Hatake." Genma got up from the bed. "I know, I know. Stay away from your precious girlfriend or you'll beat me to a pulp you can save the speech because I'm outta here, alright?" With that the brown haired ninja took off with a silent 'poof'.

"Oh my god." Kira pretended to be shocked, and Kakashi fell right for her act. _Bingo._

The masked jounin pulled her in for an embrace, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kira's eyes widened a bit in confusion what exactly was he trying to say? "Kira, why didn't you say anything about him following you? I would've done something. Hell, even you could of done something."

"I was scared, Kakashi." She paused to think of another line, "I wasn't even sure if he was following me or if it was just out of mere coincidence I was scared I didn't know what to think, actually I didn't wanna think about it all it's scary enough and- mmph" She felt masked lips on her own she then returned the kiss.

"It's okay." He laughed. "You had no clue, this is in no way your fault. It's that scumbag Genma. I can't believe he was actually in here, your own bedroom."

"Err, Let's just forget about that. He's gone now." She gave him the best fake smile she had hoping she wouldn't break the facade.

"You're right." Kakashi returned the same smile back, except his was real.

* * *

The next morning had been the usual for Kakashi but he couldn't stop thinking about last night. Ever since finding Genma in Kira's bedroom he needed to hold the urge of going out of his way to personally deal with the man himself. It actually bothered him to the point where he spilled everything out to Asuma in the jounin lounge.

"...Genma huh?" Asuma lit his cigarette. He took a small drag, releasing the menthol air from his mouth and went on, "You sure this was just Genma's wrong-doings?"

"Yes he was sitting right there on her-" Kakashi stopped, "Wait a minute what're you trying to say?"

"Nothing I'm just saying you know maybe she was in on it is all."

"You can't be serious, Asuma. And don't even try to accuse Kira of things just because you don't like her." Kakashi retorted.

"Whoa. I'm not accusing anyone of anything."

"Well it sounds like it so maybe you should shut your mouth." Kakashi said coldly. It surprised Asuma for him to act like that even surprised Kakashi himself, but having his girlfriend being accused of something he's was almost positive that she didn't do wasn't something that went along well with him. "..Besides it's Genma. You know how he is. Always trying to hook up with anything with a vagina."

Asuma laughed at this image, "Yeehh, that's true." He took another drag, and pondered over it all. Though he did agree with Kakashi, something about Kira and Genma didn't stir him right.

* * *

"Huff huff" Kakashi took deep breathes, he had been training to an extreme by himself for the past hour and he felt the need to rest but he wouldn't allow it. The copy nin still couldn't get his mind off the whole Genma thing and what Asuma had said earlier hadn't helped much either. Before pulling out another kunai he paused and smiled to himself when he noticed the change of chakra surrounding him. "Sakura-chan?"

She did that small giggle of hers before coming closer. He always thought it was cute, even if it made her seem a little shy.

"Hey," She waved at him, "training hard, are we?" She raised and eyebrow and he laughed.

"Heh.. yeah I guess you could say that. Just needed to take my mind off things don't mind me."

"Oh no that's fine I actually came here to do the same."

"Really?" He raised a brow in surprise, he'd been coming here to train and think things off for years he never noticed Sakura doing the same.

"Well," she paused, "getting away from Naruto and Sai is always a plus too."

"Ahh right, yeah I know what you mean. They can be a handful."

She scoffed, "Handful? And that's the understatement of the century." They both laughed together. "So you're already training I mean we're both here so I guess we might as well, right?" The pink-haired former student smirked.

"You have an excellent point. I was actually just practicing some throwing techniques. Nothing too difficult but you can't let it fall behind."

"Of course." She nodded in fair agreement before whipping a few shuriken out and throwing them to the tree Kakashi had been practicing on, surpassing his height of which his were thrown out. "Hmm. Looks like you should practice a little more, Kakashi-sensei."

His mouth fell a bit still being covered by the black mask, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't..." Sakura teased. Kakashi couldn't help but to chuckle at her actions everything she did was just so, so... cute to him. Maybe that wasn't the right word but he didn't spend too much on the thought he just enjoyed the time spent with her.

* * *

Asuma sighed, he was discussing things between Genma, Kakashi, and Kira with Kurenai, "I just feel like something isn't right."

Kurenai moved her hand on her hip in an orderly fashion, "Maybe so, but do you really think it's your place to get involved?"

"Probably not but I'm not gonna cause harm or anything so what's the big deal? I'll just snoop around to see what I can find." Kurenai knew Asuma's plan wouldn't end according to plan but he wasn't going to listen to her. While she ignored him Asuma got up and searched the room but Kurenai couldn't tell what he was looking for. The bearded man shuffled through each and every drawer looking for the mystery item. Before checking almost everywhere he asked, "Kurenai where's your camera?"

Without thinking she immediately answered, "Oh I put it in the-" then she came to her senses and realized what he was trying to do. "No."

"What?" Asuma questioned innocently.

"No. No. No. I know what you're trying to do, and you are not going to use my camera to capture your 'evidence' of Kira and Genma. Not on my camera."

"Well what's so bad about it? It's not like I'm making you come with me..." Asuma softly mumbled.

"It's my camera so I'll be involved. I'm not getting into this, if you wanna go find evidence then be my guest but leave me out of it, Asuma." With that said Kurenai made her way out the door.

"Hn." Asuma grumbled. _Whatever I know another place where I can get a camera._

* * *

Ino had never been the type to keep to herself or mind her own business, it was the exact opposite actually. So the second she saw Sakura she had to start hammering questions about her personal life especially about a certain sensei.

"Excuse me?" Sakura's jaw dropped at all of Ino's demanding questions.

"C'mon Forehead. Spill it!" Ino eagerly jumped in excitement.

"Spill what? Ino there's isn't anything going on that's worth spilling."

Ino smirked, "so you admit that there is something though!"

"You're unbelievable."

"Just tell me about Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei? Oh yeah, hm. Well he skips out on bills, he's late, he's an arrogant bastard like always but-"

"Psh cut the cut the crap. You know what I mean. I see whenever you guys are together you endlessly flirt, it's obvious the way you look at him and he laughs at literally everything you say and do."

"Maybe it's just because I make a fool out of myself all the time oh well what can you do." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and Ino scoffed at the sarcasm.

"Normally I'd agree Sakura, but I've been observing. And that's not it." She stopped and looked at Sakura who was just sitting there blankly. "He likes you! Oh my god that's so cute Sakura think of about it. Oh. My. God. Think about the babies. I am so planning your wedding."

"Okay stop!" Sakura's words put a downfall on Ino's fantasy world. "You are missing the big problem with your little fantasy here." Ino looked confused and Sakura sighed. Ino was smart but sometimes Sakura swore her head was full of air. "Kakashi's girlfriend?"

Ino gasped, "Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend? AND YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

"Who's sleeping with you whom?" The two girls heard a familiar masculine voice. They turned around to see Asuma walking towards them.

"Nobody's sleeping with anybody." Sakura cleared up. "Ino's just being Ino."

"Asuma when did you come in? I didn't even hear the bell ring."

The older man ignored the blonde's question, "Not important. I need something from you."

"Asuma-sensei I don't care how much it could benefit the team I'm not going on a date with Chouji."

_Here we go... _The chain smoker thought before saying, "Not that. It's something else. A small favor if you will."

"Sure what's up? Do you need those flowers for Kurenai-sensei again?" Ino chuckled along with Sakura.

He shifted uncomfortably before answering, "N-No! Stop that." Although only in front of subordinates Asuma was embarrassed to say the least. "I need your camera, or a camera. Doesn't matter just need a camera."

"You came to right place. I have tons."

"...Of course she does." Sakura smiled as Ino scowled and walked into another room to fetch the camera. She came out with a light, baby blue, digital camera. "Say, Asuma-sensei what do you even need the camera for?"

"Yeah, what's up?" The two female ninja's eyed him curiously.

"Just some personal issues, nothing to be curious about. Thank you, Ino."

"Whatever." The blonde kunoichi replied as she began to look through a magazine, completely careless to her teacher's disappearance. Sakura's attention went to the window of the flower shop as she watched Asuma make his way through Konoha.

"Are you really not at all curious about Asuma?"

Ino laughed, "No. Why should I be?"

"Um, you're Ino! You're curious about everything."

Ino looked up from the magazine she had been so focused on, "silly Forehead. You should know I'm only interested in things that are actually interesting and things that revolve around me." She smiled while her pink-haired best friend roller her eyes. "Plus, it's just Asuma. If anything he's just gonna use it to film his friends being dumb and stuff what's so fun about that?"

Sakura continued to gaze out the window curious as to what Asuma was planning. She quickly brushed off the curiosity, Ino's probably right maybe he's gonna do exactly that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for the reviews, i'm trying to update this story as much as possible so if you have any thoughts or anything feel free to leave them it means a lot and and there's going to be a lot of drama in this chapter i hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer on the first chapter

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident of Kakashi catching Genma in Kira's room. She really needed to be careful when it came to him, especially now because she was sure Kakashi would have to be getting suspicious. Kira even began having second thoughts of seeing Genma anytime soon, that was before she heard the knock on her door. She walked over, opened it and there he was. Tied bandanna headband, medium-length brown hair, and senbon. "What do you want, Genma?" Kira asked annoyed.

"I want to talk." Genma answered seriously. Before he tried to make his way inside Kira's home she stopped him.

"No, Genma. This is too risky someone could see."

"Then let 'em see." He was dead serious now, Kira could tell. The senbon that was once in his mouth was no gone and put away as well.

"Wh-What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, did he really just say that?

"You heard me, Kira. Let them see. In fact," he paused to open the door again, "Maybe I want them to see!"

"What are, Genma... what're you doing we talked about this before remember."

"Yeah Kira we talked about that before but I think we need to talk about it again. Okay look I'm tired of sneaking around, I'm tired of lying I'm just tired of this." She remained silent, she knew he had more to say. "Look at what this has become. Now I'm being reported as a stalker because-"

"Because you followed me home, I told you not to if you didn't follow me none of this would've happened."

"If there was no secret I wouldn't have to worry about following you and getting caught." Kira's eyes were filled with slight anger, Genma could tell. "Why are you doing this, Kira? I know what you want and I know what you need."

She ignored his implication, "I want Kakashi."

"You don't want Kakashi."

"I love him."

He looked at her and laughed, "No you don't! You don't love him, Kira. He's the infamous copy nin. He has fame. That's what you want. You don't love Kakashi. You love what he's worth. Of course he'll make you look good on your part, but this whole relationship with him is a lie and you know that." There was an awkward silence before he continued, "You're playing him. And I can't help but to feel like you're playing me, too." He slowly moved away from her, heading towards the door.

"Genma, wait." He stopped, but he didn't face her quite yet. "I'm sorry. You know it's difficult and you know of my feelings for you." He finally turned his body and looked at her. She took his hand and led him out the front door. "You are the one I've always wanted, okay? I just need time. Just let me get what I need from Kakashi, and I swear I am all yours."

"I don't know if I can believe you." He uttered softly.

"Believe this." Kira leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon Genma's lips, her hands moving up to his neck. He returned and deepened their kiss before he broke it off.

"That's all I needed." He slightly laughed. "I'll just be going now, I'll see you later." The door closed and Genma poof'd away. Little did he and Kira know that an eye had been on the look out for them the entire time.

_Heh, Ino's camera was able to help me after all._

* * *

Asuma was at a loss of what to do. He had just witnessed his best friend's girlfriend cheating on him, he even had the proof! But he couldn't just show Kakashi for one, it'd crush him. Though, if Asuma didn't show Kakashi he'd be a pretty shitty friend for knowing and not saying anything.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, searching for his pack of cigarettes. After finding the pack and lighting a smoke, Asuma started thinking over things again. He knew that if he just showed the picture straight up Kakashi would never take it, he'd accuse Asuma of being a snoop. (Which he was but for a very good reason.) The truth always comes out in the end though so as a friend he can't let Kakashi do anything drastic, like marry the girl. Asuma sighed and stoked his beard. "I'm gonna need some time to figure things out." Then a thought occurred to him. _Maybe I could just show up and spill everything. _Not one of his best plans he had to admit, but what else could he do. Besides, it couldn't be as bad as it sounded.

Asuma hurried and got to Kakashi's apartment and banged on his door in anticipation. "Kakashi, open up!"

The silver-haired jounin opened the door, mask in place and Icha Icha in hand, "you called?" Asuma felt his smirk.

"We need to talk."

Kakashi sighed and closed his book, "come in then, I suppose." Asuma accepted his invitation but once he was inside he let loose. "So what's so important that you needed to talk-"

"Kira's cheating."

Kakashi stood frozen, "What?"

"Look Kakashi I was at her house and-"

"Here we go again."

"And remember the thing about Genma, well I was right!"

"Asuma, stop. Okay I don't care about your crazy accusations now just save it I don't wanna hear it anymore."

"You may not wanna hear it but you're gonna wanna see it. Take a look." He shoved the camera into his friend's face. "Well you're not gonna wanna see it, but you have to." Asuma's tone was more gentle.

"No, Asuma. I said to sto-" Kakashi cut his own sentence off once he laid eyes on the picture loaded into the camera. It was Kira and Genma mid kiss that much was clear. Kakashi could of been fooled but the picture was fresh and loaded in the camera. This was not fake. The camera was snatched out of Asuma's hand followed by a, "Get out."

"Wh-What? Kakashi do you not see this? The picture you can see it's right there!"

"Yes, I see it Asuma and I want you to get out and leave me alone. Thanks for spying and snapping pictures of my girlfriend when I told you not to worry about it. Now leave." The masked ninja's voice was strict so Asuma decided to leave him to his wishes. What more could he do anyway? The door shut and Kakashi took another look at the picture of Kira and Genma. He clenched his right fist, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He needed to go talk to Kira in person, and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Kakashi jumped from roof to roof he was in a hurry and he was furious beyond belief. He tried not to go too fast to a point where he'd damage the camera in hand but he crossed that worry off once Kira's house came to view. This was it.

The copy nin rushed to her door step and knocked careless of the noise level. Kira opened the door and greeted Kakashi with a smile on her face but it fell the second she noticed Kakashi's expression. "Let me inside." His voice was cold, but she obliged.

"Is there something wrong?" Kira played the innocent card.

"I don't know. You tell me." She looked at him with confusion. "Look at the camera." Kira took it from his hands and found the picture he was speaking of.

"N-No..." Her eyes deceived her. Kakashi folded his arms. "No, Kakashi this is fake it's not what it looks like."

He gave a dry laugh, "Don't even try it, Kira. Is he really even stalking you? Or was that a lie too because I'm starting to think it was."

"Kakashi, no okay I didn't even kiss him!" She lied.

"What do you mean you didn't kiss him? I saw it it's right there! It's in the camera, Kira. Not only that but it's recent. Like TODAY recent. Don't even try to tell me you didn't kiss him."

"But I didn't! I swear he kissed me, why can't you just believe me."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Look at the picture. He came here and he forced himself on me! I tried to push him off okay you just can't tell in the picture. Kakashi I swear that's the truth. I told you he's been following me and I tried pushing him off of me. Okay please, you have to believe me because that's what happened."

Kakashi didn't know what to believe, but when he looked into Kira's eyes she seemed very sincere. He wanted to believe every word she said, but that's not what he needed. He loosened up a bit but he still full of rage especially towards Genma. All Kakashi needed was the truth, and he was fully determined to get it.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_: It may seem like all the drama is coming up very fast, but this still is a kakasaku fic so everything i'm writing is for a reason don't forget to leave any comments! (and a reminder that this fic is based on a tv show)

Disclaimer on the first chapter

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Kakashi wasn't naive, he wasn't stupid either. The picture looked real, actually it was real but Kira could of been telling the full truth. Genma was found in her room, so perhaps he did show up and force himself on her. Maybe in the picture she was pushing him away but you couldn't tell. Kakashi shook his head away from these possiblities, he wanted to believe Kira but he was at a loss. The silver haired man roamed throughout Konoha checking the pub, the bar, and even the jounin lounge for Genma. There was no doubt that Kira was following him from behind trying to explain her side of the story but Kakashi didn't care about that all he cared about was getting the truth. Though, deep down he felt that while telling her side, Kira was sincerely genuine and he felt a bit of truth from her.

He continued down his path on the dirt covered streets of the town. If Genma wasn't in any of the places Kakashi had already searched then there's only one other place he could be. After almost twenty minutes of searching he finally got to Genma's home. The man wasn't poor but maybe a bit cheap, Kakashi thought. Genma lived in a small, rundown apartment complex. The hallways inside we're a little less than filthy but the place could use some fixing up. He tore his attention away from the messy environment and focused on finding the correct room number. When the masked copy nin had succeeded in finding what he was looking for he pounded on the wooden door with his large fist.

From the other side of the door Genma was relaxing peacfully on his sofa messing with his senbon collection, a brutal knock coming from his door snapped him away from reverie. Before getting up to answer he carefully placed the senbon that was in his mouth on the coffee table. The second the door was opened Genma couldn't even get a word out, his face met with a rough punch that knocked him over his coffee table. After regaining his focus back he locked eyes with what he could tell was a very, angry Kakashi. Blood dripped down from Genma's lower lip to his chin but he didn't mind, in fact he was internally laughing at the whole situation at hand. The truth was finally about to come out.

"Why the hell were you at Kira's." Kakashi visciously inquired as he grabbed Genma by the collar of his jounin vest.

Genma laughed, "Kira's? I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about! You showed up, you kissed her, and she tried to push you away. I saw it." Kakashi's voice was dark and cold. Genma hadn't ever seen him like this, not even on the battlefield. Still, the man showed no intimidation.

"Ohh, wait. You mean today? The day when I went to Kira's house and _forced_ her to kiss me?"

"So you admit it?" The copy ninja's attitude didn't change but his voice lowered. Kakashi felt more urge to punch Genma when he laughed again.

Genma removed Kakashi's grip from his vest so he spoke freely, "You're asking all the wrong questions, buddy. Everything Kira tells you is a lie, don't you know that?" But Kakashi paid no attention to his words and Genma noticed this. "You know what you should be asking is how long we've been sleeping together behind your back. 'Cuz you wanna know what the answer to that is?" Genma moved his face closer to meet his former friend's before adding on, "A long, _long_ time."

At this Kakashi lost it. He didn't know what to do so he followed his instinct which was to attack Genma. The two Konoha ninja's wrestled over each other back and forth. Genma was thrown against his coffee table, almost snapping it in half. While Kakashi was pushed towards the wall that was aligned with the door, he knew he should of kept his temper but at this point Kakashi couldn't think straight. Right as he tackled Genma to the ground again a female voice caught the attention of the two male's in combat.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Genma moved his neck to see Kira standing at the door and Kakashi turned his semi-covered face but he didn't lose the dark stare that met with hers. Kira was scared, she hoped to get to Kakashi sooner before he was able to find Genma. The truth was probably unraveled and she needed to act fast. She thought quickly and went straight to Kakashi once he stood up and attempted to care for his wounds but he smacked her hand away.

"I want the truth." Kakashi demanded.

"K-Kakashi I told you it's a misunderstanding. Okay, he is stalking me!" Kira pointed at Genma while Kakashi just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He was finally getting tired of that same excuse.

Genma shook his head, "Kira just come clean. I told him everything okay the truth is out."

"Kakashi he is lying. He will say anything to break us up why can't you see that! Please believe me." Kira pleaded and pleaded but Kakashi didn't give in.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he smoke softly.

"You need something to believe, fine. Believe this." Genma had enough and he needed to come clean. "Does this sound familiar to you? '_Kakashi, I'm not feeling well I don't think I can make it to training with you._' How about this one: '_It's probably just the neighbor's cats or something_.' The only reason she said that was to keep you away from the bedroom because I was in there hiding." He didn't need to explain anymore.

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye and clenched his fists. Genma's words brought him the memory of the day he thought Kira was ill. He had shown up to her house and she kept rushing him out, he didn't question it at the time but it all made sense now. She kept telling Kakashi she didn't feel good and that she wanted to "_rest and be alone_." He even recalls what she told him and Genma's repetition was accurate. She had said those exact same words. Kakashi wasn't that foolish, he knew there was no other way Genma could of known.

Then Genma spoke again, "If that isn't saying anything," he paused to think, "How about that tattoo on Kira's inner thigh? I can't really recall exactly... it's blue though, right? Hm. Didn't you get it done about two months ago?"

"N-N-No... no! Kakashi, no! I told you he's stalking me. He probably has naked pictures, how else could he have known." At this point Kira was choking on her sobs along with her lies. "You HAVE to believe me. Please."

Kakashi's uncovered eye met with Kira's, her expression showed major hurt and despair. Kakashi didn't buy it though, he had enough. "You've been lying to me this whole time, haven't you?" His voice as still soft. Kira's mouth fell open a little but she said nothing. She didn't know what to do. Kakashi walked to the door but turned around when he felt Kira's touch.

"Kakashi wait!" She grabbed hold of his arm before he shook her off. "Please, don't go. It's not true. None of this is true!" Kakashi saw the tears dripping from her eyes down to her smooth, porcelain face but he felt no pity. Kira fell to her knees and her cries finally came out, still begging Kakashi to take her back.

The silver haired man knelt down so he was eye level with his former girlfriend. "Does it hurt?" He asks, his voice hadn't changed and he was still just as cold. Kakashi stared at her fragile face as she sobbed and nodded her head, watching her suffer before continuing, "Good, 'cuz this is how you made me feel." He disappeared out the door.

* * *

After escaping the drama scene of Genma's apartment, Kakashi went straight home. He immediately poured two shots of sake and downed them in a matter of seconds. The sweet acidic burn the alcohol left in his throat felt better each time as he began to drink more. Kakashi took a seat on his couch, sighed and pushed his hand through the silver locks of his wavy hair. A picture of him and Kira sat still on the coffee table mocking him. He carefully set the framed picture face down to avoid any attempts of viewing it. It hurt, and he wanted to forget everything. "Hm," Kakashi hummed to himself then got up to walk towards his phone and dialed a number.

Sakura had been sitting in her living room watching a marathon of movies with Ino, it was a boring and unproductive day but at least she had someone's company.

"What movie do you wanna watch next, Forehead?"

The phone rang before Sakura could give an answer, "Um, hang on let me answer that and I don't care you can choose." Ino shrugged and Sakura got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" There was a small pause but she smiled once she heard a familiar voice on the other line.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Hey."

"Kakashi! Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, actually."

"Oh, well is everything fine? Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"That's good," Sakura laughed in relief, "so what's up?"

This time he answered truthfully, "I just needed someone to talk to and you're the first person I thought of." Safura felt her heart lift, she was speechless. "You know, I should go. You're probably busy and I shouldn't have called I'm sorry."

"Oh no! Kakashi it's fine, really. I'm glad you called."

"...Me too. I'll talk to you later, Sakura. Night."

"Uh, goodnight."

The two hung up their phones, smiling to themselves even after the call ended.


End file.
